This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This research is studying the effect of music in calming young children during head CTs in the emergency room setting. Previous studies showed that music can benefit children during medical procedures by decreasing their pain and anxiety. The music interventions can also help them to be less agitated for their medical procedure. These interventions have been used in medical settings in many hospitals. We will be offering music to children as well as standard pain and sedating medications during their medical care. It is unknown what impact music and heart beat sounds may have on a child's sedation level and their need for medications to cause sedation in a situation where CT study is being performed in an emergency setting.